The electric shaver invented by an American, Colonel Jacob Schick, in 1928 is one of the most ubiquitous personal hygiene and cosmetic accessories in today's world. It is a small hand held appliance generally comprising a plurality of closely spaced cutting blades having cutting edges for cutting facial or body hair. The blades are mounted or formed on at least one blade support structure, hereinafter referred to as a “blade head”. A small electric motor is coupled to the at least one blade head and moves the at least one blade head to impart rapid rotary or linear oscillatory motion or non-oscillatory rotary motion to the cutting blades. The blade head is mounted in the shaver so that the cutting edges of the cutting blades are located behind a thin perforated guard plate, generally referred to in the art as a “foil”. The foil is pressed to and moved back and forth along a region of skin to be shaved. Hairs on the region of skin poke through the perforations in the foil as it moves over the skin and are cut off by the cutting edges of the rapidly moving cutting blades.
Many companies, among them many international companies whose names are common household names are involved in the development, manufacture and marketing of electric shavers. There is constant ongoing effort by these companies to produce a better electric shaver that gives a better shave at a lower price.